Talk:381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount/@comment-113.184.230.120-20150418081330/@comment-24978536-20150418145617
I'm not sure If I understood your post entirely right, but... First of all, I have experienced AL/MI and cleared the whole AL and MI operations, though I skipped on the counterattack operation, E-6. Secondly, I'll go on to the range part for a bit. By nature, BB are the only ship types which have Long Range, which means they will always attack first even without this gun or a 46cm gun, unless facing something like enemy SS who they are unable to harm (aside from BBV). Now, that should be obvious. There is an expection to this rule however, which is a reward from Summer E-3 and also a quest reward, abbreviated as SCAMP - SCAMP is an equipment which raises the range of a ship to long, and it can be equipped by CAV and CV(L) (also BBV, but that is not important). Now, if you are using any CAV or CV(L) in your fleet and equipping them with a SCAMP, I can see a benefit for having very long range on BB. BB are still more efficient at taking down enemy ships after all, and there is always a chance they'll knock out a dangerous enemy who may sent your fleet back home. However, most of the time that simply doesn't happen. It is a known tendency that BB tend to attack the bottom enemies first, which are usually destroyers - in that case, the very long range is completely wasted. Of course, there is always a chance they'll hit a dangerous enemy first, but the likes of Yorktown-chan CV like you described (I'm assuming she is CV Oni), have to my memory always appeared in Diamond formation as the flagship. The chances that your BB with Very Long range will hit that CV Oni are very low and even if they do aim at her, there is no guarantee she will be damaged to moderate and thus disabled - after all, she is a boss and has very high armor. Almost all the time, you will have to get past enemies like that by simply hoping they don't damage your ships straight to red - your very long range in reality doesn't help much at all, and I really can't understand why you would say that it is a victory condition... Having very long range is more useful in practice against enemy formations like the one 4BB formation in a pre-boss node back in Winter E-5, but even there the advantage is pretty minimal... Of course, even then you'd need to have someone equipped with a SCAMP for that range difference to actually come to play... CV's role in events is usually a Reppuu mule and they don't have the room for such luxuries. CAV are often in the second fleet when in a combined fleet where the accuracy is important, and for a normal fleet you can just equip a 46cm on BB without a worry. The overall consensus, I believe is that overweight penalty doesn't have almost any effect at all when in a normal fleet with high level BB - I'm definitely of the same mind, I have not noticed any reduction in accuracy even when running two 46cm guns on a high level FBB. There is also the question which actually has a lower accuracy, this new gun or the 46cm gun on a FBB... There is no data of that to make a consensus of the matter, but I personally believe a 46cm gun is better in all situtations. Besides, like I said earlier, the benefit of having very long range is very questionable... (Why the heck did I write such a long post of something like this...?)